The present invention relates generally to racks for bicycles and, more particularly, to racks for hauling a greater number of bicycles in the bed of a pickup truck, without damage.
In the past, hauling bicycles in the bed of a pickup truck has presented two types of problems, i.e.: (1) damage to the bicycle while loading, in transit and unloading, where no rack is used and the bicycles are placed one on top of another, and (2) restrictive hauling capacity using prior racks associated with the bed of a pickup truck.
In brief summary, the present invention overcomes or substantially alleviates problems of the prior art related to damage to and limited hauling capacity of bicycles in a rack associated with the bed of a pickup truck. The present invention provides an increased, damage-free hauling capacity for bicycles in the bed of a pickup truck using a unique rack, and related methods.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to overcome or substantially alleviate problems of the prior art pertaining to hauling bicycles in the bed of a pickup truck.
Another object is the provision of novel racks, and related methods, damage-free, enlarged bicycle hauling capacity in the bed of a pickup truck.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description taken with reference to the accompanying drawings.